Angels and Devils
by The Keys Unlocked
Summary: Hinata and her friends go to the ' angels' high quality school. What happens when they get invovled with the Charming, and Handsome ' devil' school boys. I don't own anything Pairings : Naruhina Sasusaku and others.
1. Chapter 1 angel?

Chapter 1.

The streets were filled with students, as the exited out of their main school. So far the were only filled with The High Achievers Junior High School. It was an up tight little school who didn't contact with any other schools for around a mile.

The shy girl sighed as she tried to make her way through the crowd. Loud was an understatement.

Her pale eyes looked up towards the sky, and she picked up the pace.

" Hinata!"

Hinata spun around to see her bubble gum pink haired friend running towards her.

As Sakura caught up she stopped to pant a bit, before smiling at Hinata.

" You want to come sleep over tonight, Ten Ten, Temari, and Ino-pig are coming?"

Hinata slowly shook her head, and her eyes held a little sadness.

" Sorry Sakura-chan I-I have a piano lesson and then I've got to study for my exam." Hinata looked down, Sakura's sleep overs always were the most fun.

Sakura was attending the High Achievers high school next door to Hinata's Junior high. Sakura was the same age as Hinata but had skipped a grade, actually most people think she had skipped more than one.

All of Hinata's other friends were also a year older than she. So for poor Hinata school was a very lonely thing. But next year everything would change because she would be in high school. It was guaranteed to get her in because almost all kids that go to High achievers junior high go to High Achievers High school.

Sakura looked disappointed, but smiled covering it up,she was very good at that.

" Ok Hinata! Just be careful walking home, you'll be walking by the Devil's school so be careful, you know they hate us."

Sakura back peddled and waved as she ran off in the other direction.

Hinata ran down the street. It was rather bothersome if she was too late, because if she walked by while the other school was pouring out there would sure be trouble.

She ran towards the next street, and her face lifted into a smile, as she realized she would have just enough time.

But just as she was going to step off the street, A immense chorus of honking froze her in place.

Oh no, a small fender bender, and this happened. Two men arguing with each other about who was going to pay was blocking the rest of the cars in the line, and of course the cross walk, and a good amount of the inner section.

There was still another way to get around this right? Hinata ran towards her other route, praying that the school would wait to release their students until after she passed.

But just as she sprinted across the front doors the opened almost on command.

Then flooding out of the school were hundreds of students dressed in red and black uniforms.

And Hinata stuck out like a sore thumb.

Her uniform was a plaid blue and white skirt with a white shirt, and the familiar blue crest on the top right.

She of course didn't go unnoticed.

A girl stepped forward followed by a group of other students, and she signaled to the rest that she was taking care of it, because the rest of them had started walking away.

But the leader of the pack, a girl with short black hair, and gleaming green eyes, was walking straight towards Hinata in a stance that was anything but friendly.

Hinata found she couldn't move as her courage betrayed her.

The girl came straight up to her. She hissed at Hinata in remorse.

" You know what we do to _angels_ like you." Hinata cringed at the way her schools nick name was used.

She didn't even shake her head, it wouldn't move.

" Well your about to find out." The girl smiled evilly followed by giggling from her little pack.

Hinata found her strength and ran, very clumsily.

The students pursued her, and the leader girl was much faster than Hinata. And reached out to painfully twist Hinata's arm to get her to stop.

That was the first time Hinata noticed the X scar on the girl's arm.

Using the move she learned from her cousin's self defense lessons, she effectively tore the girl's hand off her arm, but it resulted in Hinata on the ground.

She scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could, not even looking back.

She kept going but didn't know how long she could keep it up. As she looked back once, something on her right tugged her arm down to she fell into an alley way.

She had shut her eyes during the fall, and when she opened them she found herself in the lap of a boy.

Not that it wasn't already a strange situation already but the boy did not seem to understand why Hinata's face was turning from a flesh color to bright red.

The Boy had spiky blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes, but his uniform told Hinata that he was also from the same school as the girl.

" Oi, You okay?"

Hinata got up and nodded hesitantly.

The boy looked over her uniform and muttered. " So you are an angel."

Hinata nodded again.

Her school had a nick name being the Angels because of the school's high class quality, the name was usually used as an insult.

Their school the one of the girl, and her pack, and the blue eyed boy, was nick named the devils, because most of the kids their were not doing the most legal things. They lived in poverty,and most of kids survived on their own will.

The boy stood up, and gave a funny grin.

" I'm Naruto, you got a name, Angel?"

Before Hinata could squeak out her name, the Girl and her pack came by,with something that made Naruto have to shush Hinata.

Hinata looked down, at the ground sadly.

That girl had her bag, which had all of study materials for the Spring break, including her individual studies which would be the only thing that would get her into high school.

" My-my bag..."

Hinata whispered.

" Oh your bag, that Ayako had it right is it important?"

Hinata nodded and looked up before stuttering out " It has all-all of the stuff I need to pass my exams." Hinata whispered quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened every body knew how important the high school exams were.

" Well than, angel, we'll have to get it back, just follow me okay."

Hinata didn't follow at first, how could she trust him, this could just be a trap, she could get hurt!

Naruto had noticed too, and turned around only angry for a seconded.

" Oi! You know I'm going to help you! It's a Uzamaki Naruto promise!" He grinned like a fox, and Hinata felt her cheeks turning color, and her heart speed up.

So trusting her head she followed Naruto.

Hinata couldn't come home without her bag...She couldn't study without it.

After about three blocks, Naruto had noticed her worried face.

" Angel, Maybe you could call one of your friends to come with us, My friends are going to help too, it might make things easier."

As Naruto's friends appeared Hinata reached towards her phone to call the only friend she thought could really help, and would pick this story up fast enough. Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2 fishing?

Disclaimer: Don't own!

This is a REALLY WEIRD STORY! It's kind of corny though.

READ AND REVIEW, AND THOSE WHO DID I thanks you.

Warning: bad spelling alert!

* * *

It's funny. How life throws stuff at you when you've done nothing to it. It's something you say 'oh we'll laugh about this later', people say it all the time and it's supposed to make the situation better?

What those people don't realize is right now it sucks.

That exactly how Hinata felt as worry over came her.

If she didn't get that bag back she would be dead, and not just metaphorically. Her parents cared more about her grades than anything else.

The situation wasn't impossible though.

Here she was standing in the back of the crowd dressed like a 'devil' with the sparkling blue eyed boy.

She had to admit she admired him.

All day he hadn't given up to try to help here get it back. Even though most of his schemes were simple and unsuccessful, he never gave up. He didn't even know here why he cared.

Sakura had politely tried to offer her ideas, but Naruto insisted on his plan. Finally someone else was able to break through, and give Naruto an idea that might actually work.

"There's Ayako's house which has the bag, and of course which has the bag so why don't we just go and get it." One boy with a hood, who Hinata later found out, was named Kiba said.

Another member shook his head angrily; there were four of the Devil boys there.

One was the boy with the hood. He had strange markings on his face, and a dog resting on top of his head, under his hood. Kiba.

The next had mysterious Onex eyes, and Black almost Blue looking hair. His hair was spiked very awkwardly to the side of his head. He seemed to be quiet but when he talked he pointed out how stupid Naruto was. So from the start you knew they were best friends. Sasuke.

The last was very lazy looking. He was the one who had objected to Kiba's idea. Which was funny seeing how it was the only plan than made any sense? Shikamaru.

"Ayako is too troublesome, will have to find a way to get it without her knowing." Shikamaru leaned back against the alley wall.

Everyone slumped, and Hinata began shuffling her feet. She felt guilty for causing so much trouble.

Naruto literally jumped up, as an idea came into his mind, and without any warning he grabbed hinata by the hand and dragged her, as he ran to god knows where.

The others were utterly shocked and followed behind him, yelling at him to wait up.

That's when Hinata was sure she didn't know how she got herself into these situations.

Of course she realized she was starting to get less and less worried. And when she was with Naruto it almost completely vanished.

Even the thought of Naruto made her cheeks flush. She had only known him for a few hours, and yet she was blushing over him. It was something that made him so wonderful. His determination.

He never gave up no matter what. He agreed to help her so quickly, and he seemed so _different._ She was told that the 'devils' were nasty people, that they were mean and cruel, but no one with them now was.

They had slow down their pace, as they started towards Ayako's house.

As the conversation slowly died, it was left to Kiba to revive it.

"I don't think they ever told us their names." Kiba announced.

Sakura looked at Hinata before shrugging.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She smiled at everyone, and Hinata noticed how her eyes met the Dark haired boy's.

Hinata looked up, and quietly stuttered out. "I'm, I'm—"

She was interrupted by Naruto. He had put his hand on her head, and smiled.

"This is my Angel."

Hinata turned a bright crimson. Naruto obviously did not understand the meaning of his words because he just kept smiling.

The others started laughing, both at Hinata's more than blushing face, and Naruto's confusion of why she was.

As the finally reached Ayako's house, Naruto began to unfold his plans.

"What?!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "There is no way I'm doing that!"

But as he said that he was already being pushed up the tree near Ayako's window.

Shikamaru sat on the branch that was the nearest to her window.

After several failed attempts, the rest of them on the ground managed to throw the equipment up to him.

He mumbled curses under his breath as he started to fish.

Yup that's what they planned.

That Shikamaru would climb up on top of the branch near Ayako's house. Than he would find the bag if it was in her room and try to hook the bag onto the fishing hook. Than he could reel it in and have the bag. Nothing would go wrong as long as Ayako didn't walk in.

Shikamaru was doing well too. The lazy boy had been able to hook the bag, and was pulling it up. He had signaled thumbs up to everyone on the ground.

And Hinata held her breath. They almost had the bag, they were so close.

And then Shikamaru looked panicked.

The door handle of her room was jiggling. The door slid open in and stormed in was the angry girl.

Shikamaru didn't even watched what happened. He knew the hook had..Well... hooked something but he could only hope it was the bag.

He jumped out of the tree, right before she saw him. With the fishing pole trailing behind him he ran.

The others caught on and sprinted away.

The six of them crashed into the alley exhausted from their run.

"Did you get it?" Sakura asked with hope in her emerald eyes.

Shikamaru grabbed the object the was attached to the hook. It was obviously not the bag; it was some sort of paper.

Shikamaru picked it off, and as he looked at what the paper was, he started laughing.

"What?" They all asked, and Shikamaru turned the piece of paper around.

* * *

Oh ho ho ho what will it be?

I stink at cliffy REVIEW…… please!


	3. Chapter 3 Bait

**TheKeysNote:** Okay I'm very very very sorry, I haven't updated in a really long time. I was just honestly stuck, I thought about discontinuing it, but thank you to all of you reviewers who kept me going, thank you :D

So once again I'm very very sorry. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 3. Bait

It was a ripped out piece of Binder paper.

Most People think that 'Karma' doesn't exist, for Sasuke it does. Course He wasn't really a believer in anything, but Karma found him always.

Like how he denied having a girlfriend…

Got paid back by having raging Fan Girls.

Shikamaru was snickering; still, the writing was unreadable from where he was sitting in the alley. Sakura leaped and snatched it first. As her eyes scanned over it, her face darkened for just a quick seconded before a false smile covered her face.

"**I didn't know you were so popular Sasuke-ku…"**

She didn't finish her sentence but smacked it in Sasuke's face with too much force.

It was finally his turn to look over it. The binder paper stated in very awkward messy writing:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm the toughest strongest girl in school, I'm a great bully._

_But I don't know how to be a pretty girl_

_I don't know how to talk to boys, or mainly Sasuke Uchiha._

_I've fallen madly in love these past few weeks. I can tell, my friends are beginning to tell too._

_The picture album under my bed is a dead give away, so is the box of stolen acquired items._

(There was an almost scary collection of hearts and drawing of Sasuke)

_That's all for now,_

_Ayako __Uchiha_

Sasuke dropped it like it was burning his hand. The note was passed around, Kiba and Hinata were stifling giggles, but Naruto burst out laughing.

It was getting darker though no one had really noticed, but Shikamaru. They were running out of time, normally getting a bag back wasn't that important but this, this could finally repair the bridge between the Devils and the Angels.

Which would be important, because maybe Naruto didn't realize it yet but Shikamaru thought he was falling for-

"I've got a plan!" Kiba was smirking, bad sign.

Let's just say everyone agreed with it, but Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke was going to be used as bait.

Sakura looked annoyed, and didn't try to cover it up. 

"So Sasuke will have to date this girl after wards, because that's the message she'll be getting."

Hinata nodded shyly in agreement.

Shikamaru who had not spoken up this entire plan arranging finally said.

"Not if he already has a girlfriend."

All male eyes turned towards the only two females there.

Naruto jumped in. He repeated the action from when he had introduced Hinata.

"Not my Angel, the girl already wants to kill her; we shouldn't give her more reasons."

It was very logical, for Naruto, and the way his grin was directed at Sasuke, looked at bit more like a challenging glare, underneath.

Sakura who had been paying more attention to Naruto and Hinata, than the conversation hadn't realized that she was the only choice.

"Well pinky that leaves you." Kiba spoke, getting Sakura out of her thinking bubble.

Sakura looked back and forth between Sasuke and Kiba, a wide blush covering her face.

"What? D-do I have to?" 

All four boys nodded. And Hinata looked at her apologetically.

Her face only turned redder.

Ayako's House was slightly intimidating, it was a devil's house so it wasn't as high quality as an angel's, but still it was more intimidating than usual.

Sasuke rang the door bell. He was trying to wipe the completely irritated look off of his face.

A girl with short black hair and dull green eyes answered the door. 

He could've sworn he saw those eyes turn into hearts.

She looked like she was going to leap on him, but instead composed herself, somewhat.

"Hi Sasuke-kun."

She said a little too loudly.

He muttered back a hello.

She twirled one strand of short black hair, which crushed her bully image immediately.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a strained high pitched voice.

Sasuke was trying not to sigh really trying. 

"I've heard about you, and I just was wondering if we could you know…talk."

She looked shocked.

"Maybe in your room?" He asked making sure that his perfect Onex eyes met hers.

She threw open the door and bounded up the stairs so fast it was hard to follow.

Sasuke sulked up slowly. Yes, it is possible to sulk up the stairs.

Ayako kicked waited for him, fixing her clothes, and hair before he came in.

The other four in the tree watching the entire scene.

They couldn't hear what they were saying.

But they were watching very closely, waiting for that particular moment, Sakura was on the ground, looking up at the tree for a sign.

Sasuke had said something, trying to be as charming as possible, and Ayako turned her back to him, and went to get something from under the bed. It was huge whatever it was and she was struggling to get it out, a picture of Sasuke slipped out of it.

The opportunity came, when she wasn't looking and Sasuke grabbed Hinata's school bag quickly. 

And perfectly on cue, the door bell rang, and Ayako, having such good luck with her door ringers, bounded down the stairs to get it. 

But there was Sakura.

Ayako's tone changed, "Get out of here."

Sasuke, who was still upstairs, threw the bag, to Shika, who caught it, somewhat nearly falling out of the tree.

"I'm just looking for Sasuke-kun." Sasuke could hear Sakura's voice that was obviously louder than it needed to be, so that he would come back down.

Ayako was ready to strangle. 

"Get out of here gum wad."

Inner Sakura was ready to argue right back.

"I just want to know where my boyfriend went."

Sasuke finally came back downstairs, looking at the glaring scene, before without a word, stealthily leaving with Sakura. 

Naruto looked at Hinata, when they were still up in the tree.

"Ne, Angel, We got your bag does this mean we'll never see each other again?"

Hinata stared up, the familiar rosy color spreading across her pale face.

"Naruto-kun, I um-"

But a deafening crunch cut her off; because of course the entire branch couldn't hold all that weight forever.

**TKN: **Um Review if anyone still reads this, once again sorry, gomen .


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers,**

**As of April 1, 2010, Angels and Devils will be discontinued, and will shortly be removed from Fanfiction. **

**Love,**

**The Keys Unlocked **


End file.
